degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Everything Is Everything/@comment-24712996-20140404200124
I have been told by men in the past to 'calm down, love' when I have voiced my opinion in a civil manner with no raised tones or when I speak with passion about issues it is often assumed that 'oh, it must be her time of the month' as if I'm only entitled to an opinion once a month. Over the years I have noticed the same response has not been given to male peers, who at times display a rowdy attitude, yet because I am a woman it is easier to assume that my reactions are purely driven by emotion rather than intelligence and information I've worked hard to garner in order to ensure that I'm not undermined. Some guys have told me women shouldn't be in poltical power or in postions which give them great control for they will be unable to control their feelings, as if we're going to burst into tears at the sight of work. It's incredibly insulting to women all around the world to display attitude like that, especially considering that we're still grossly underpaid in most industries and lack representation in some of the most prominent fields. We're still undermined by those in power. Nigel Farage, a British MP, claimed that women who take off work to have children are 'worth less' to City employers than men. Apparently sexism no longer exists to women in the financial sector and it's actually our choices, as women, driven by 'biological reasons' which cause gender imbalances. Firstly, the fact he feels we should have 'sacrifice family life' in order to succeed shows discrimination has not ended because I don't see anyone telling guys they cannot be fulfilled in every aspect of their lives. It may be a shocker but last time I checked men are responsible for children as well. I'm so annoyed at this particular criticism of working mothers who are doing a damn well good job of balancing their personal and professional lives, and we really need to provide more support for women who choose to have children while working instead of never ending criticism. Another person in political power claimed girls only go to university to find a husband. Why, yes, that is my great goal in life. It has nothing to do with personal ambition or anything, just follow where the rich, hot guy is, girls. Seriously, why are my goals and dreams seen as being based on the need to have a man in my life? The only D I want is the one is degree. When you talk down to a woman then just remember that you're talking down to all of us be it whether you call us patronisingly 'dear' or tell that girl 'it's your time of the month' when she speaks up or even by telling women we have to choose between you or a career. And if I fail at something then it doesn't indicate my genders incompetance so do not say all women cannot do something because we're quite capable. Your penis does not give you innate knowledge into the workings of the world so please stop acting like we're the emotional insecure delicate girls who need you to show us sense. Not aimed at all men, of course not, but to those sexist ones who talk down to us.